The Hero's End
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: She's gone...all because of him...whats left for Tails? Oneshot!


_Ok this is something I dont normally write about, but this is something that came to me in an idea. So no long intros, so here you go. R&R please._

_PS, I dont own anything of the characters! So dont sue me!_

**"To any who finds this letter. I have been a mess ever since that day..."**

He groaned once again, then proceeded to crumple up this letter, and throw it into the already mounting pile of paper wads growing in the trash. Tails, to simply put it, was an absolute wreck. The last few months of his life have been filled with pain and suffering, caused by his very own hands. He still remembers it like it was yesterday. They had to end the Metarex, he accepted this fact. Sonic and Shadow were in their super forms, only possible through the power of the chaos emeralds.

"It shouldve been enough. Nothing could stop those two. She...she didnt need to go!" Tails was struggling to grasp what had happened, without tears flowing free. What could he have done to change the outcome? A new blank sheet of paper sat in front of him as he tried again to write.

**"To whoever finds this letter: Before you continue on, I'm just gonna say it. It's too late to help me."**

Tails paused, not only thinking on what to put down next, but about... Cosmo. The first time he ever laid eyes on her was when her capsule crashed landed out of the night sky. He knew barely anything about her, and yet he and his friends accepted her like one of them.

"We thought...she was gonna come home with us, but no. The Metarex came, and ruined it! It's not fair!" Tails knocked over the closet thing to him straight to the floor, which happened to be the lamp. He was trying his hardest to keep the tears in, but they simply ran down his face. The memories were beginning to be too heart-breaking to think about.

"Why co...couldnt I tell her when I had the chance? Time...after time...after time again I had the opportunities to tell her how I felt. Yet every... single... time, I chickened out." He could remember the first opportunity he had to tell her. It was the party on the Blue Typhoon, and they were simply stareing out into the stars. He had begun to tell her she was beautiful, but caught himself before he did. He would call it the biggest mistake of his life. Tails turned his attention back to the letter.

**"Ever since that day, it's been eating away inside me with what I done Your gonna argue that nothing could've been done to avoid what happened, and that I shouldn't blame myself for it. That's just it, I can't find any other reason not to blame myself. She would still be here if I hadn't pulled the trigger." **The tears were beginning to drip down onto the paper.

He thought how weak did he looked at the moment. How ironic, here he was, suppose to be a brave hero, yet on a daily baseage he bawled his eyes out. Here was a thought that came to him often He, along with his closest friends, were heroes. That was well documented. Heroes were suppose to have happy endings, so where was his? Oh yeah, it involved killing his first real love.

"Why Cosmo? We could've found a way to defeat Dark Oak. Why...why did you have to...go?" There was no stopping the tears now. Tails bawled his eyes out, playing the final again his mind.

***Flashback***

_"The Wave Motion Cannon is fully charged Tails. Sonic and Shadow are in position too." Chris clarified, also realizing the outcome of this situation. _

_Eggman, the only other human on board spoke, "Tails, fire on my mark." and so began the final countdown._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_"Wave Motion Cannon, FIRE!"_

_They all waited for the cannon to go off, but there was no huge explosion of any kind. A hesitant Tails sat in his seat, a river of tears rolling down his face and his finger rested lightly on the trigger, ready to fire yet also not. _

_"NO! I can't do it! I won't!" he shouted, still bawling over the expected outcome. The thought of having killed someone clearly was not welcome in his mind._

_"Tails..." spoke a voice, "You have to shoot. I'm already attached to this monster. There's no going back at this point."_

_Immediately upon hearing the calm, soothing voice, Tails attitude returned back to sadness, but also surprise as he spoke, "Cosmo!" He exclaimed, fearing there was no alternative. Her faint image appeared on the Blue Typhoon showing her features._

_"Cosmo I don't want to lose you! You're our friend, right?" He pleaded, his highly intelligent mind searching for some way to solve this incident._

_"Of course Tails, but even you know that this is the way it has to be." She replied in the calm voice she always had for every situation._

_"No Cosmo! You're too special to me! I'm sure there's another way! I'm not going to shoot you!"_

_"Tails... you must." She stated sadly. He slowly took it all in, making his decision all the while._

_"O-okay...Cosmo." Tails said slowly, "But before I do it, you need to know..."_

_"What is it Tails?"_

_Tails, still weeping, suddenly shouted out " I-I-I..." He pulled the trigger that would ultimately scar his life. As the two golden streams of light sped towards the Metarex planet, Tails finally realized exactly what he was doing._

_"COSMO! NO!" Tails cried, a steady stream of tears continuously rolling down his face as he slowly realized, "She's gone."_

***End Flashback***

For the first few days, his friends tried everything to lift the spirits of the heartbroken kitsune, but nothing seemed to work. Days later, they finally returned home, without Cosmo. Tails never let go of the fact that he alone was responsible for it.

**"I dont mean to cause you any pain my friends. I cherish all the memories we had together... especially with you Sonic."**

Tails, despite the shape he was in, could only smile at the memories he had with Sonic. He could never forget when they first met. Tails was all alone, no friends or any family. Then one day in the forest, he spotted a blue blur. Able to track it down, he discovered a plane owned by one Mr. Sonic The Hedgehog. To put it simply, the rest was history.

**"Sonic... your the best friend, and brother anyone could've asked for. You've brought me some of the happiest moments of my life. Please know that it hurts me, knowing the suffering Im gonna cause, but...Im left with very little options."**

His paper was now covered in tears, then it finally sunk in. Did it have to come to any of this? Was he beyond the help of any of his friends? Was he too far gone to pull back?

**"It's almost time. My workshop, and everything in it is yours for the taking Sonic. Feel free to do whatever you feel is necessary to my inventions. Also, by beloved plane, The Tornado, is once again yours."**

Tails looked at what he's spend the last five hours working on. He could've ended it here, but something felt... missing.

**"Before I finish, Sonic, I want you to tell this to the others. Please dont blame yourselves with what has happened. You need to comfort each other during this hard time. Dont lose touch with each other, just because of me. Lastly, tell Shadow Im responsible for his missing pistol... and that... I forgive him.**"

The kitsune was struggling to conclude with what he had to say. It was beginning to dawn on him.

**"Thats everything I feel needed to be said. I leave you all with this: Please remember, its not really goodbye. Its more like see you all later.**  
**Your dear friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower."**

It was done. After hours of writing, it was finally done. He neatly folded the letter, and labelled it with the word "Open". Tails decided to leave this on the desk next to his bed in his bedroom. By mere coincidence the picture next to this letter showed the party from the Blue Typhoon, when they were all happy... when she was still with them. Tails slowly began walking to his workshop, taking in everything he walked by. The clock on the wall said two o'clock P.M. When would his friends notice something was horribly wrong? His workshop was now upon him, and he soaked it all in. The Tornado sat on the tarmac, ready to be flown. It possibly would, but never again by the kitsune. The metal workbench he passed was covered with photos of his friends. They took place in various places, whither it was on this, planet, over on Earth, or in space on the Blue Typhoon. They were all beautiful memories to Tails, and he cherished them all.

He finally came to a stop in front of the safe he built many years ago. Tails rarely used it, yet when he did, it held items of high importance. It could only be opened with a one word code that changed on a monthly baseage, until he locked in a password.

"C...O...S...M...O...Password accepted." The safe beeped to it's creator. The contents of the safe had very little connection to one another, still, 'Sonic's gonna need this." Tails thought as he pulled out one of the seven chaos emeralds, and left it on the workbench. He found it shortly after returning from space. The last item was what he was looking for. You would find it strange to see Tails owning a firearm, but the pistol was the property of Shadow The Hedgehog. Shortly after returning from space, the ultimate lifeform joined this world's version of G.U.N., meaning he was payed to carry this weapon. Tails had somehow been able to 'Borrow' it.

It was not too late to back out, and he knew this. Sadly, he also knew he would only come back to this spot down the road, and there was no avoiding it. He knew a lot was gonna happen, but the one thing he didnt expect to happen was his wrist communicator to ring.

"Hey Tails, it's Sonic. I um...havent heard from you in over a week, and i'm worried, I mean, we're all worried. It's not like you to shut yourself out from us like this. I know it's about...Cosmo... but we can help you out if you need us. We're here for you, so call be back soon, ok buddy?"

With his head hung low, shaking slightly, and the tears running down his cheeks, Miles Prower gave a small smile as he leveled the barrel of the pistol to his head.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

BANG!

_Do you want a sequal? Review and let me know_


End file.
